Apparatus of the above-mentioned type is usually pneumatically, electrically or spring powered and is used for ejecting different types of fasteners, such as nails, staples or brads. The apparatus's magazine is, however, adapted to one sort of the above-mentioned types of fasteners. The most common type of apparatus includes a magazine which is normally charged with a plurality of fasteners, often joined together in a so called strip, which are inserted in a feed channel, whereat a spring-biased pusher feeds the fasteners on demand to a discharge opening. With magazines intended for certain types of fasteners, for example in the form of brads, it is usual for the magazine to be constructed so as to be able to take fasteners of various predetermined lengths. Apparatus presently on the market are hereby usually adjustable in three different positions.
According to a previously known solution, said adjustment is achieved by means of a guide for the impact region of the fasteners being displaceable in the direction of ejection of the fasteners to a plurality of fixed positions adapted to fasteners of certain predetermined lengths. The rear guide is hereby moved back and forth between its various positions by way of the introduction of two pins or screws through one side surface of the magazine into cooperating holes provided in the guide, wherein each hole corresponds to a predetermined position. The disadvantage with such a construction is that a two-handed grip is required for adjustment of the guide.
Another known method for displacing the guide between predetermined positions presents an eccentric member controlable from the side surface of the magazine which runs in a longitudinally extending groove in the guide, whereby the guide can be displaced in the direction of ejection of the fasteners.
A problem with these types of magazines is that the manual adaptation of the magazine to fasteners of differing lengths often gives the impression to the user of being very time-consuming.
A magazine of the type mentioned in the introduction of the description is disclosed in GB-A-2 063 754. In said document, the adjustment device is in the form of a substantially cylindrical longitudinally extending rotatable body having slots or cut-outs to accomodate different sized glazier's points. The axis of rotation of the rotatable body lies directly above, and parallel to, the feed channel for the glazier's points. Accordingly, it is not possible to provide a slot or cut-out in the rotatable body which is deeper than the radius of said rotatable body, thereby restricting the range of sizes of the fasteners which can be used.